Paradise Lost: When Evil Walked The Earth
by CavalierQueen
Summary: F/U to Paradise Within.Eric, Sookie and crew set out to defeat an evil that threatens to destroy the vampire race. An exploration of soul, free will, and evil.M rating for adult themes. Reader should read Paradise Within before starting this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Lost…When Evil Walked the Earth**

**Prologue**

_

* * *

_

How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light. ~~Barry Lopez

* * *

Before the Beginning of the Universe, God and the Angels shared heaven together as individual souls, with God as Supreme. The angel Satan sat on the right-hand side of God as his favorite. But Satan became greedy and wanted to be above God. In time, Satan's envy caused a Great War in heaven, pitting the angels of God against those of Satan. Ultimately, Satan and those who fought with Satan were cast out of God's grace only to find themselves in Hell on a lake of fire. And so, the first evil against God was done out of arrogance and pride and by Satan's own free will.

After the fall of the Angels, God created the universe. After creating the heavens and the earth, the sky and the land, the water and the animals, God created Man from dust, breathed life into him, and put flesh on him. He created a man and a woman and gave them dominion over all things. God named the man Adam and the woman He named Lilith. They became the first human souls and God endowed them with the power of speech.

Created at the same time, in the same way, there was no master, no leader, and only bickering between them. Lilith would not listen to God or to Adam. She would not submit to either and Lilith became frustrated, angry, and intractable. Finally, enraged and defiant, she pronounced the holy and ineffable name of God. Corrupting the power of the Name, she flew into the air, changing form, and disappeared, soaring out of sight.

God sent three angels after Lilith demanding that she return to Adam. And she refused. God spoke into Lilith's heart, saying, "You have chosen this evil path, and so shall you become evil. You are cursed from now until the end of days." Lilith spoke to the angels and said, "I have become this, created to cause lust and to torment men." With these words, she completed her demonic transformation. Her form was that of a succubus, feeding on men and women, their lust, their blood, and their passions. Bound in the darkness of her own soul, Lilith became the mistress and lover to legions of demons. i And so the evil of pride and arrogance and lust once again was done against God and against Man of Lilith's own free will.

Adam wandered the Garden of Eden, weeping at the loss of his companion. God heard his lamentations and made Adam sleep for six days. In those six days, God took a rib from Adam and created Eve from that rib. By creating Eve from Adam, it paired them together forever in the Garden of Eden, two parts of a single soul. If they remained true to God's word, they were destined to become like angels themselves. But lo, Satan and his minions were jealous of God's love for these humans and Satan turned himself into a serpent to tempt them away from God. And Satan lured Eve to the one tree that God had said they must never eat from, The Tree of Knowledge. And he convinced her to eat. The fruit was good and she shared it with Adam. How could God have kept something so wonderful from them? And in their disobedience, evil was once again done, this time of Man's own free will and the first taint of evil marked man's soul forever.

And it came to pass when the children of men had multiplied that in those days were born unto them beautiful and comely daughters. And the angels, the children of the heaven and of hell, saw and lusted after them, and said to one another: 'Come, let us choose us wives from among the children of men and beget us children.' And all the others together with them took unto themselves wives, and they began to go in unto them and to defile themselves with them, and they taught them charms and enchantments, and the cutting of roots, and made them acquainted with plants. And they became pregnant, and they bore great demons whose height was three thousand ells. These beings consumed all the acquisitions of men. And when men could no longer sustain them, the demons turned against them and devoured mankind. And they began to sin against birds, and beasts, and reptiles, and fish, and to devour one another's flesh, and drink the blood. And as men perished, they cried, and their cry went up to heaven . . .ii And once again, the evil of lust and greed and magic was committed upon the earth and upon God of the demons' own free will.

These fallen angels, mated with daughters of men, created what became the first vampires. Coming from angels and women, these vampires were gifted with souls and free will.

And so, angels, man, and demons still walk among us, each with a soul and each is graced with God's free will. And along with free will, each has the capacity for great good and great evil.

_

* * *

_

There is evil that entraps us and evil that tugs from within. But neither have control until we choose to relent. Evil is a choice of action, of thoughts entertained too long, of arrogance pushing aside the last vestiges of compassion.

_Man's life is limited; one hundred years or less. But the soul is eternal. Consider the depth of evil wrought through the millennia of seeking immediate gratification on an eternal scale_.iii

* * *

Endnotes:

i Fallen Angels, The Watchers, and the Origins of Evil, Joseph Lumpkin

ii The Book of Enoch

iii Joseph Lumpkin

* * *

A/N: Here begins the sequel to Paradise Within…Happier Far. If you have not read Book One in what I am calling the Paradise Series, you really need to do so before starting this story. If you are one of the many readers who enjoyed Paradise Within, welcome back and I hope that this story meets your expectations. I fear the bar is set quite high and I can only hope that Providence will guide my fingers and my muse to create a story worthy of those expectations.

I'll put all appropriate disclaimers here for the entire story. The characters you recognize from the Southern Vampire/True Blood series belong to Charlene Harris and HBO. I have only read the first two books of the SV series and have seen all of the TB episodes. I ceased reading the SV series so as not to contaminate my creative flow for the previous stories. If you have read Paradise Within, you will remember that the characters have greatly changed from the original characters and personalities in the SV books. In my stories, there is no Bill, and so obviously no Bill/Sookie thread. You can read my episodic story "While Awaiting Sunday" based on how I would have rewritten the various scenes in TB S2 to reflect more E/S and less or no B/S. My opinions on the characters and how things should be are expressed there. A note here: "The While Awaiting Sunday" story will pick up again when the new season starts.

The characters of Achilles and Hector belong to Homer, although I am quite confident that the copyright to those characters has expired. I think it is fair to imagine Achilles and Hector in the wonderful images of Brad Pitt and Eric Bana. Why mess with perfection?

The stories included in the prologue originate from various books of the Old Testament, primarily Genesis and Enoch, and a few other pieces of obscure biblical mythology twisted and turned to create the tapestry that became the prologue. No offense is intended by the bastardization of any biblical texts or characters. This story is one that explores evil, the soul and the soul's free will, and how the destiny of our characters plays into that argument that started in the beginning of time and goes on in heated battles even today, in every religion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise Lost…When Evil Walked The Earth**

**Chapter 2**

"_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." Gretchen Kemp_

The blonde man sat on the porch watching the young girl practice swordplay with her uncles, Achilles and Hector. She had a natural prowess for the sword, which didn't really surprise him given her parentage and the people she was surrounded by. Her beauty and blonde hair was a constant reminder of his own loss. She was compact like his Sookie, and had enough attitude to take on the world if necessary. He sincerely hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

As he promised, he stayed and watched over Grace. He would not leave her, just as Achilles and Hector would not. So many had died to bring her into being, he would not waste their lives, their sacrifices to leave her unprotected. He no longer had to hide from the sun, one of the many things he had gained from the battles. Grace begged him to play with her and the others but his melancholia permeated the entire space around him. His loss never really left him. He had heard somewhere over his thousands of years that loss was never really forgotten, it just became less. Less present, less felt. Just less. He wasn't sure that was true. He may never feel less. He was sure he would never feel anything but lost, just a ghost of his former self existing for his precious daughter, for whom so much had been given.

He held in his hand a well worn but carefully tended letter to Grace. There were two letters that Sookie had so carefully written over time. The first letter told the story of how he and Sookie had met and how they had loved each other so much. The second letter picked up after they had left Avalon, and Sookie was pregnant with his child. It seemed he read them over and over again hearing Sookie's voice coming to him through each word. Eric turned his eyes back to the finely written letter on the best vellum. He remembered how Sookie had stopped and started the last letter 20 times or more, wanting it to be perfect, as it would be the most important gift she could leave her daughter. Well, maybe the second most important gift she could leave her daughter…

_Dearest Grace,_

_Your father will have given you this letter when he felt you were prepared to read it and understand the story. No doubt you have heard stories, maybe even legends or rumors, of your birth and the battles that were fought to bring you forth. I have no idea what you may have heard, and I can only tell you the story as I know it to be. _

_I first want to let you know that even though I am not there with you, I am watching over you just as I watched over you before you were born. You are more precious than you could ever know, and I say that not just because I am your mother, but because of what your mere existence means to the world. Both the world you live in now and the world that I have moved on to. That sounds so dramatic, and while I might have been known for a little drama every once in a while, in this it is true._

_When we returned from Avalon, things were so changed. Our first stop was Finnmark where your father's homestead is. That was our first indication that things had changed so dramatically. People were predicting the end of the world, but that has always been the case. There was more hatred against the Vampires, and yet more hatred against anyone different. There was even talk of pogroms against Jews, Muslims, African-Americans, and most especially Vampires…really anyone who didn't fit into the "new" version of what the world should look like. This hatred permeated the media, the governments, even the churches of the various religions. This "new" version of what the world __should__ look like was primarily generated from a single source. Reverend Steven Newlin. His extreme anti-vampire rhetoric had taken on a whole different level and was now focused on anyone that didn't fit his version of 'humanity' as he called it._

_We had heard of, even dealt with Reverend Newlin before. At one point, he had even tried to kill Eric by offering him to the sun. But his hatred then had been focused entirely on vampires and those of us who supported and loved them, and other than a madman who got some small amount of airtime, he was generally harmless. Now…well now, he had stirred the pot of the entire world, pitting countries against countries, religions against religions, and friends and families against each other. The world had become a very scary place when we returned from Avalon._

_We left Finnmark to return to the United States. After a lot of discussion, I was overruled and we returned to the Queen of Louisiana's estate, rather than Bon Temps. The general opinion being that we (read me) would be safer there than in the town I grew up in. And, as Morgaine had warned us, we were to trust no one, so we were not going to share news of my pregnancy until it couldn't be hidden anymore. A vampire-human child had never been before and there was no doubt that even the thought of such a cross-breeding would be dangerous to you and me both._

_Sophie-Anne, the Queen of Louisiana, and I had become quite close in the few days we had spent there before. She and Eric had once been lovers, and I know that as he returned to see her with me in tow the first time she was hopeful they could resume that relationship. But as soon as she saw us, she knew that your father was forever lost to her. And instead of threatening us as we had feared, she was generous and kind. She recognized something in us and spoke of destiny and love. She was a sad and lonely woman, but something about our union seemed to give her hope. She had seen so much in her long life, and instead of becoming cruel and disheartened by it all, she instead became generous and wise. She was lonely, yes. But with a hope that in the end we would all be able to live together as one world._

_Her once stunning estate had been turned into a fortress. There were guards everywhere, all on alert for any sign of intrusion. In the daytime, when the vampires were at their weakest, the Queen had devised bomb-proof, shatter-proof, and sunlight-proof protections through which none could enter. It was indeed a safe haven for us, at least temporarily. As soon as we arrived she provided food and let us rest until we were ready to hear of the time that had passed while we were in Avalon._

Eric thought back to that conversation, how frightening it had been, even for him. The world was indeed in chaos, the cause of which they were soon to learn.

**TBC**

_A/N: As you can tell, I have completely deleted and rewritten the story, leaving Chapter 1 virtually alone. I am hopeful to get at least a chapter out a week, now that I know where I am going. __I will be relying heavily on the Book of Revelations, the Quran, and the Torah. There will also be props to websites such as www dot steliart dot com slash angelology underscore fallen underscore heavens underscore war and movies such as 'Constantine.' I would really love to get some reviews on the newest chapter and the direction the story is now going! Please hit that little button and send a review. Renee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Paradise Lost: When Evil Walked the Earth**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This chapter is permeated with dark sexuality: Think Lilith meets the ****Story of O****. Consider yourself warned. If you are not of age in your respective country, or have issues with bondage, you should NOT read this chapter all the way through. These first several chapters are setting the stage. **

_Of Adam's first wife, Lilith, it is told  
(The witch he loved before the gift of Eve,)  
That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,  
And her enchanted hair was the first gold.  
And still she sits, young while the earth is old,  
And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
Draws men to watch the bright web she can weave,  
Till heart and body and life are in its hold._

Dante, Collected Works, 216

_While they were in Avalon…_

_The dark haired man stood at the pedestal of his church, his congregation listening to his story and his vitriolic speech about vampires taking over the world. It was clear to him and his congregation that it was up to them to destroy the threat. After all, they were on the side of right. God had spoken directly to the man just as He had spoken to Abraham or Moses or Paul. God's instructions were clear: wipe out this evil species of people, contaminated by the devil himself. God had not told him yet how he was to wipe out this pollution on the earth, but he knew that God would come to him soon and provide the direction to follow. In the meantime, he rebuilt the church he had formed previously, making sure that this time his followers were true believers, willing to die for their cause. He always learned from his mistakes._

_He stood tall at the golden wood pedestal ending his latest sermon with his own little tag line that he ended every speech with, indoctrinating his 'flock' with the same passion and beliefs he held._

"_After all my friends," he said in his sickly sweet Southern accent, "we must hate in order to love."_

_Like followers of so many charismatic and misguided leaders, the flock in turn parrotted, "We must hate in order to love," as if it was part of their own personal catechism. Of course, he was making sure it was. They would need to be ready when God spoke to him._

* * *

Reverend Steve Newlin felt the presence in the room before he saw anyone. This was one of the rare moments when he was alone and he actually thought about getting a little work done. Instead, an icy chill entered the room, followed immediately with electricity that sent every nerve ending he had into a sexual fire that burned him from the inside out. He instantly yearned for whatever, or whoever, created that sensation within him. This sexual energy surrounded him as nothing else he had ever felt before.

The door to his simple office opened and as if expected, a woman turned the corner of the open door, sliding through it silently, looking at him as if he was prey and she was the predator. He knew immediately he would do anything for this woman. He wanted her to share his bed, his lust fairly bending the doorway with its power.

He heard his name said in her husky voice, "Reverend Newlin." It was a statement, not a question.

He tried to answer but found his voice was temporarily gone, dried up with the saliva that had also left him. He cleared his throat again and stood, not caring that he was giving his desire for her away by the bulge in his beige docksider pants. "Yes. Is there something I can do for you…?"

With a laugh deep with sex and coffee, she purred suggestively at his question. "Oh, Reverend Newlin, I am quite sure there is _something_ you can do for me." Her eyes slowly drifted down his thin, unimpressive body to his obvious bulge and caressed it with her eyes. He would have sworn on a stack of Bibles that he could physically feel her hands on him, just making him grow larger. He was quite sure he would soon be loosening his zipper just to relieve the pressure.

Looking perfectly attired, she moved closer to him. She was dressed in a plain double-breasted suit that came to her knees, solid black. Her face was exquisite, pale to the point of being porcelain, with dark eyes and red lips. Her legs were long and ended in plain black pumps with very high, spiked heels. As she approached him, he took in more of her unusual beauty. Her hair was a strange color, blackish-blue with a wide grey and white stripe from the left side of center all the way down the length of her hair. Her hair hung below her waist in some places and flowed around her, constantly moving and curling as if it was alive. An image popped into his head of their two naked bodies wrapped together with her living hair tying them together, causing yet another explosive uncomfortable growth of his manhood. She laughed again as if reading his thoughts, her voice filled with sex and sin, coming even closer to him, invading his personal space, knowing he was completely spellbound.

"Reverend Newlin," she whispered, close enough for her breath to glide across his skin. Her whispered breath smelled of cinnamon and cloves, but he could almost smell something else less pleasant under those two seductive scents. "My name is Lilith, and I am here to raise you to the heights you deserve." She smiled a wicked slight smile as she leaned into his glassy-eyed surprised eyes to kiss him on the lips, sealing his fate. His pride and greed and hate for all things different had drawn her to him, and now that she was there, she would use him to inflict as much damage as she could. As she pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss, she forced the intermingling of their souls laughing insanely in her head, "We must hate in order to love" indeed. His complete belief in that phrase had drawn her to him more than anything else. And now he was hers to do with as she pleased, while she was sure he would consider it the other way around, just as she wanted. Lilith smiled as she pulled away from him and slowly slithered down his body, her fingers already working his zipper.

* * *

Her charms easily allowed her to insinuate herself into the life of Steve Newlin and his church. She was irresistible to all. Everyone of course saw her in a slightly different light, just as she wanted. Despite her threatening beauty she soon became intimates of some sort to all the women of the congregation as a confidant or best friend and shared all their secrets, a mother to guide them, the faith leader that showed them the best path to God through the church. To the men of the church, she was an enchantress, an organizer to plan the churches activities to bring about the social change they desired, the woman who set the example for their wives of how to behave, the backbone to Newlin to realize their vision.

To Newlin, she was a goddess on her knees and in his bed. She allowed him all those gifts that his insipid unfaithful wife of his never would allow. He felt his power grow with every scream he could pull from Lilith's lips as she allowed him to tie her up, tie her down, take her in every way possible, usually as cruelly as he could possibly make it. And she craved more, even begged for it. If he wanted her to sit naked on his desk all day without moving, harsh nipple clamps continually tightened until tears fell upon her naked and open thighs, this she would do. She would sit with her nipples painfully squeezed while he kept sliding his fingers in and out of her, never bringing her to release. Once, just to prove that he could, with a church group meeting just down the hall, he spread her across his desk naked, nipple clamps in place, fisting her while forcing her to swallow her screams of pain until he spilled himself all over her. And yet he never gave her release, the painful clit clamp assuring pain only. He then brought her back up beside him and started the process again, his cum drying on her thighs. And Lilith never complained. Inside she just laughed at his petty sexual games, because she knew with every scream or tear she let escape her bright web wove tighter and tighter around his soul and his mind until he would no longer exist and she would exact her revenge.

She fed every fantasy he ever desired. He even pulled out those shameful hidden bondage magazines from the back of his closet to look for even more inspiration to play. Even in her tears, she seemed to enjoy their games as much as he did. He was always careful to beat her with the crop only where it could not be seen. Except when he felt the need for excessive risk like when there was anyone else in the church, they were always careful to put up a complete façade of the loving but professional couple. But behind the closed doors of his office or of their home, the games would always begin. Because she was such a willing participant and because by doing these brutal things he felt so powerful, they kept upping the ante of pain and risk. Soon, Newlin started demanding that Lilith begin wearing only garters and no panties under her extremely conservative suits. Because she always wore jackets and plain button up blouses, he insisted on her wearing the nipple clamps which he would tighten to his preference each morning as she dressed. As she was wearing no panties, he filled both her cavities with differing toys and objects designed to make her uncomfortable and wet constantly, reminding her of him all day. Knowing how violated she must feel every time he forced her into his pornographic fantasy covered over by their façade of respectability only made him feel more powerful and greedy for more. What he didn't know, what she didn't want him to know, was that through this all he just gave up a little more of his soul to her every day.

One night after particularly rough sex when Newlin felt particularly unconquerable, Lilith whispered her cinnamon and clove breath into his ear. "Darling, you are such a man. You are a god, _the_ god who can lead us through these troubled times."

Newlin sighed exhaustedly, "A god?" He turned to her already hard again, the idea of her thinking him a god making him ready to inflict more abuse upon her battered body. It seemed the only way he could get an erection anymore was through her and her gift of her body, which he now considered his possession, his toy, to use and damage more and more. She could take everything he gave her and seemed ready for more. He would have to find more of those really hard-core bondage books, maybe even some snuff porn to get some creative ideas. He couldn't have her getting bored. The idea she thought him a god brought that lust and power coursing through him. Was he a god in the bedroom? A god in the pulpit? What did she mean? Before he could ask, she continued wiping all conscious thought from his brain.

She laughed that throaty laugh as her hand took his harden cock in her hands, caressing it as her voice filled his mind. "Ah, Stevie, my big man. For a man so… _creative_ in the bedroom," she paused to lick his ear, "and anywhere else you choose, you can be so short-sighted in the bigger picture. I fear that I have driven you to a distraction that keeps you from following your true destiny." Her voice had taken on a honeyed tone as she kissed, licked, and bit her way down his body, whispering all the way.

"I have people who I can introduce you to. Important people, people you can influence to follow your path, your mantra 'We must hate in order to love.' Why must we stop at the Vampire? There are so many others that are not like us that do not deserve what we have, that take from us our rightful possessions, our rightful place. It is not just the Vampire, but anyone who may threaten our way of life." Newlin gasped as her warm mouth engulfed him all the way to his base. He had never considered himself large, but Susan had always told him how wonderful he was, and now he had this goddess sucking his cock, he knew he was THE man, not just A man. And perhaps Lilith considered him a god in the bedroom as well. As she pulled up and released him from her mouth, she started whispering again, this time her breath drifting across his sensitive wet cock, "OUR way of life Stevie. Just like you and I have. _This_ is how things should be: the woman as slave to the man…serving God in this way, finding God in the pain and the cruelty of a passion like ours. And what about the other's…the other's that take up space on our planet who do not worship God as we do?"

As she took him in her mouth again, fully and completely sucking until he thought she might draw his insides out, and then brought her ruby red lips back up to his tip, swiping the weeping cum from his swollen cock, and then he felt her hot breath across his screaming cock again. "Stevie, I can introduce you to those in power across the world. With me at your side, you can become more powerful than you could ever imagine, beyond this church, beyond this state, or even this country. I could make it possible for you to influence men across the world to your way of thinking, your personal path to God. After all, you have brought me around. You are my god, and I worship you as you please." She licked again around the head of his cock, not taking her eyes off of his, "Can you imagine, my love, my god? You would be the god of media, books, TV, speeches, all intent on leading our chaotic world to the rightness of your way of believing." As she finished her breathy utterances, she took him again into her mouth, never breaking eye contact, swallowing him whole bringing him screaming into her mouth, her words ringing in his ears. He was her god. He could be others as well.

**TBC**

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradise Lost: When Evil Walked the Earth**

**Chapter 4**

"_We send the messengers only to give good news and to warn: so those who believe and mend (their lives),- upon them shall be no fear, nor shall they grieve."_ Quran, English Yusuf Ali: [6:48]

* * *

Eric picked up the letter again and began to read, his blood red tears drying on his face as Sookie spoke of their passion and love for each other. He knew she spoke of it often throughout the letters, more came later, but even her initial wish for their daughter to find someone to have that same passion with filled him with pain. He remembered a quote he read once, "Better to have loved and lost, then have never loved at all." Yeah, iIt was true. He was a better man, a better vampire by having had Sookie's love, but the pain he was consumed with now, the emptiness that was never filled…well, there were times he wasn't sure it was worth it.

_

* * *

_

Grace, after hearing so much of the stories of what took place in our absence we retired to our rooms again, only to wait to hear more the next night. Taking the safe respite that Sophie-Ann offered, I was sleeping beside Eric. We were both exhausted from our lovemaking and our long trip. Yes, Grace, your father and I had a very passionate love affair,

_and even when exhausted and depressed we found comfort in each other. Don't be embarrassed by this admission by the woman who was your mother. I can only wish that you find that same kind of passion for yourself. _

_I sighed and turned over onto my back as my mind began to travel to other places…a dream perhaps, my mind thought as I lay just on this side of complete sleep. Later I learned it was a vision of a real event that I was privy to in this pre-sleep state to witness._

_I was walking on the roof of a building. I wore a red and white checked dress with white shoes and my long hair was down and blowing slightly in the breeze. The breeze…I wondered…it felt warm against my legs and shoulders, but as I looked at the horizon I could tell it was almost dawn. Where was I? Looking around in wonder at the buildings I saw many tall skyscrapers, one with a spire that went straight into the air at a slanted point, another one in the distance with a lighted round ball on it. I was sure I had never been there __before, but I knew it was Dallas. What had happened in Dallas while they were away? I couldn't remember, Sophie-Ann had told them that night but it was like a word that was just out of the grip of memory. _

_My eyes turned to the man at the edge of the roof. . Who was this man and why was he in my dream? __The stranger turned and looked right at me. He had short brown hair and pale alabaster skin, and the saddest brown eyes I had ever seen. I felt a sob well up in my throat as I felt his pain. I couldn't read his mind, he was Vampire, but it was impossible not to feel his exhaustion, his disappointment, and his readiness to die. The tragic emotions overwhelmed me causing me to cry out in my dream. I almost woke up but then the man started to speak with me. His voice quiet and soothing._

"_Do not cry for me Sookie. This is what I want. I have lived for thousands of years, I have seen everything, and have lost hope. It is time for me to meet the sun."_

"_No!" I cried out to him. "We need you, you mustn't do this!"_

_The man sighed as he continued to look at me as I approached him. "Do you believe in God?" he asked._

"_Yes." I answered confidently, my tears and sorrow for him pouring out of my soul._

"_God will punish me," the vampire said, convinced of his own place in hell._

"_God doesn't punish, he forgives." I reached for him as he looked again into the rising dawn._

_"A human with me at the end. Human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God,"__ he said peacefully._

_I sank to my knees and cried out for him as he was engulfed briefly in flames and disappeared in the rays of the sun._

_As I sat on the cool concrete weeping for the man I didn't know, I felt something like the wings of a butterfly brush my tears._

_I looked up to see a beautiful woman, tiny and with wings. I shook my head in disbelief. "No, Sookie. I am real, just as you are. I am a fairy, a Queen of the fairies. I am often called 'The White Lady.' By your compassion and love for this man you do not know, I am here to bring him back. He is important to your future, to Eric, and to the protection of the child you carry. He will appear back in your life soon.__ Be watching for him." The fairy's voice was soft and quiet, and soothed my tears. _

_The fairy Queen, pale and lovely with flowing silver hair, flew to where the man had dissolved against the rays of the sun, and with her wand and the salt and water of my tears she still carried in her hand, she waved her hand slightly and a small whirlwind of ashes began to reform around the fairy. The fairy poured the ashes into an iridescent bag that looked to be made from the wings of a fly. It was beautiful and the ashes filled it. She smiled softly at me again._

"_Sookie, there will be a great war, a war in heaven and in hell: a war for the very souls of every person, regardless of if they are human, fairy, Vampire, or anything else. Your child is the hope of the world. Allow those around you who love you to protect you. Godric," she held the small bag up indicating the name of the Vampire, "will return soon to be one of your firmest protectors. His death here was a waste. His sacrifice will come differently. Go with love, Sookie. It is your greatest protection."_

_And the White Lady flew away into the orange-red sunrise, leaving me standing on the roof alone._

* * *

Godric stood in the land of fairies unsure of how he had arrived there. He had felt the burning of the sun and the dissolution of his body into dust. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust' he thought. But he was neither ash nor dust. He was complete and whole and was living in a home of fairies.

He looked from his place at the edge of the forest and saw what must be the ceremony of the knew must be the ceremony of Beltane. A beautiful fairy dressed in all white, although he could not tell from this distance if it was the same White Lady who had brought him to this place, stood on top of a fairy mound with a full moon behind her. In her hand she held up as an offering a beautiful flower he had never seen before. Around her were other fairies, mostly covered in the green of the grass carrying lights that reminded him of the days when fireflies were common in the fields and gardens of his life. He felt completely at peace in this place and sighed. Perhaps he had not been condemned to hell afterwards. Maybe he had been brought to this place, this heaven to spend his life.

The White Lady who brought him to this land of the fae came up beside him silently. "No, Godric. This is not the heaven you want it to be. This is not where you are to spend the rest of your lifeThis place is not for you."

Godric didn't even look at her, registering her comments but not taking his eyes off the full moon in the distance. "I suppose it was too good to be true. Where is it that I belong, my friend?"

"You are needed with your friends, your kind. There is going to be a great battle and you must be a part of it, a part that fights for the right, the good, the kind. You must go to join your friends in Louisiana, and you must do everything, anything to protect the girl for she carries the hope of the world. But first, there is a stop you have to make. Are you ready my brave friend?"

"As I was not meant to turn to ashes as I had hoped, I will dedicate myself to this mission. Perhaps this will redeem me from the crimes of my past." Godric's voice was soft and did not hold much hope for redemption.

"Godric, my brave friend, you have already been redeemed. It is by Grace alone that you are sent on this mission. You will understand more soon."

He turned to look at the White Lady and watched as she faded before him. He turned back to the full moon and the woman dressed in white and the green fairies with the lights had turned into swirls of light, angelic figures glowing in white light pulling him to them. Soon he was wrapped in their white light and carried away from the land of the fae.

Godric was carried in the spirit by the angel Gabriel.** "Come up here, and I will show you what must take place after this," **the deep voice intoned. . As if in a dream, or perhaps Aas a vision, Godric saw there in heaven stood a throne, with one seated on the throne! …Coming from the throne were flashes of lightning, and rumblings and peals of thunder. In front of the throne burned seven flaming torches, which are the seven spirits of God; and in front of the throne there was something like a sea of glass. s…. Then Godric saw in the right hand of the one seated on the throne a scroll written on the inside and on the back, sealed with seven seals; and he saw a mighty angel proclaiming with a loud voice**, "Who is worthy to open the scroll and break its sealsto protect mankind once the seven seals are open?" **And no one in heaven or on earth or under the earth was able to open the scroll or look into it.i offer that protection to mankind.

In heaven, Godric saw that God's wrath was great. He had given man free will, knowledge, and the prophets who spoke of what was required to be saved. And look at how they had squandered His gifts? His was an unconditional love, but that did not mean everyone who lived was given His Grace. How could the messages have been so missed by so many?

And when none could be found to open the scroll, God's roar in fury was great causing massive earthquakes around the world, followed by terrible tsunamis, but that was nothing when he let the finger of his wrath down upon the earth. Godric cried out "NO! There must be one. Do not destroy our world!" But his words went unheard. It was as if he was not there, and indeed he was not there. He was being allowed to see something that no one else would ever see. And yet, he was powerless to do or say anything to stop the events unfolding in front of him.

The Archangel Michael, the great captain set over the best of mankind, stood fearlessly in front of the terrible wrath of God. He stood clothed in a long robe and with a golden sash across his chest. His head and his hair were white as white wool, white as snow, his eyes were like a flame of fire, his voice was like the sound of many waters. In his right hand he held the seven stars of humanity's destiny and his face was like the sun shining with full force. The sword he was so famous for, the one he sent Satan back into Hell with, came out of his mouth as a double edged sword.

"My Lord Almighty, He Who Must Not Be Named, Allah, Yahweh…He who is most powerful…give me sevenix months to find one soul that is worthy of opening defending against the seven seals of heaven. If after seven months, I have found no one, then destroy your creation. But as the guardian of the souls of mankind in all of its forms, I must beg for this. This is the assignment you have given me. I can do nothing but fulfill it." Michael bowed his head in abjection.

God sat back on his holy throne and observed his most beloved angel, the one who led the army of his other angels. And God did not really want to destroy all of mankind. There were those who were doing good. But evil seemed to be taking over and he wept over his creations. It was time to wipe the slate clean and start over.

"Michael, I will give you seven months to find one who will be able to fulfill the opening of the seven seals. It is a great burden for a person to assume. But if you can find no one of the virtuousness to fulfill this burden then I will allow mankind in all its forms to die away. Heaven will be emptied of all souls and the world will end. "

"As You will it, may it be done."

Godric looked away from the imposing figure on the throne and to the angel with the flaming sword, the Archangel Michael. And the Archangel Michael looked at Godric as if he could finally see him. "Come Godric, we have much work to do." Angel and Vampire dissolved from the heavenly host and disappeared, their mission clear to both of them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hello? Is anyone out there? I sure would like to hear from people if they like the story and the direction it is going. Now that I'm into it, I'd hate to drop it again because no one is reading! If there are problems posting reviews because I deleted chapters, just send me a PM or an email. Thanks. Renee

iRev 4-5 NARV


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradise Lost: When Evil Walked the Earth**

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: Newlin can't have all the fun. And if you haven't been following, the first 4 chapters have been completely rewritten so you should go back and start at the beginning. Otherwise, you will be completely lost. This is much better I promise!_

_**"I sat down under his shadow with great delight, and his fruit was sweet to my taste." **_

Songs of Solomon 2:3 (One of the dirtiest books in the Bible)

_

* * *

_

Sophie-Anne's Estate, Dusk

As the sun set in the west, the estate seemed to come alive with movement and life. Hector and Achilles, not needing as much sleep and growing bored during the day on their own, were in the courtyard practicing their never-ending fighting skills. Sophie-Anne followed the sound of the sword blades connecting, metal upon metal, and walked into the grassy gaming area to find the two men. She gasped at their beauty. She, who had lived forever, had never seen such perfectly carved beauty. It was as if Michaelangelo himself had carved their bodies from marble. Neither man had on any clothing, as they practiced as they had in their ancient days, disavowing the current need for any kind of clothing as they fought. Sophie-Anne's gasp, as quiet as it was, had stopped the fighting and drawn the two men apart. They were breathing hard at their exercises and their bodies gleamed with oil and sweat. As they turned towards the gasp neither went to hide their bodies and simply threw their swords into their scabbards as they walked to the bench and grabbed a towel.

Sophie-Anne could not quit staring. Their arm muscles bulged, and their chests were completely defined to where she could make out every muscle covering their bones. Her mouth watered and her fangs extended without control. Her eyes wandered down their finely toned stomachs where she could see each and every abdominal muscle ripple as they walked. Once she reached below their waist, her eyes never wandered further. They were impressive. Not one over the other, but both the same, just one blonde and the other dark. The gods had truly made these two men and gifted the world with their immortality.

They both smirked at her undisguised lust, and said in unison, "Your Majesty."

Sophie-Anne found herself forced to draw her eyes away from their most impressive staffs and look into their faces. She licked her ruby red lips, the tips of her fangs showing. She swallowed hard and then gathering up all of her tattered regal bearing answered them with "Gentlemen."

The two naked men laughed, their voices deep as their cocks rose to the occasion. Achilles spoke first, "Has her Majesty fed this evening?"

She swallowed again, and just nodded her head. Achilles moved in close to the Queen, almost touching her with his nakedness but not quite. He whispered in her ear, "Would you like to?" As Hector was standing in back of Sophie-Anne, now pressed against her body, Achilles came around her front and pressed himself against her, whispering in her other ear, his tongue touching the tender skin. "Have you ever had an immortal's blood?"

"No. There are none like you."

Achilles laughed again, his tongue sliding down her neck. "Just as I am sure there are none like you, Your Majesty. Perhaps we should retire to your quarters."

Her eyes large with lust and surprise, she answered pressing herself against them both. "Both of you?"

"We come as a set. Would you like to play?" Hector smirked.

"Oh yes, very much." She turned and led the way to her bedroom.

* * *

Eric and Sookie woke together in the suite of rooms that Sophie-Anne provided them. Even though Eric could now go out into the sunshine, but was more comfortable in the shade, they still seemed to keep to the same sleep schedule as they had when he slept during the day. Sookie woke first and watched Eric sleep. He looked so peaceful laying there on the peach colored satin sheets. Their life was going to get very difficult soon, and she wanted to remember every moment of every peaceful experience they had together. She looked over his finely toned body. He was muscular throughout, but it was more of a lean muscle unlike Achilles and Hector. She smiled as she knew he could feel her lust beginning through the bond as he grew hard. He was always hard when he awoke, and they almost always had sex then. But then, she smiled, she thought they might live on sex if they could.

Sookie began to roll out of bed when a strong arm stopped her. "And just where do you think you are going?" Eric's voice was soft and deep, just the way she liked it.

"Well, since you _were_ still sleeping I thought I would shower and brush my teeth."

"Nonsense. First I am going to take you here in our bed, without a shower and without brushing your teeth, and then maybe I will let you take a shower and do your teeth thing and I'll take you again there. Yes, I think that is how it will be this evening, lover."

Sookie giggled and tried to pull away again, knowing she wouldn't be able to. "Hmmm…well you better get started lover. I fear we don't have all night."

There was a scream of passion, definitely of passion, coming from down the hall. Eric smirked at Sookie as he leaned over her to kiss her pert little mouth. "It sounds like our Queen has already gotten started."

"You mean…?" Sookie's eyes got big. "But which one?"

Eric laughed at Sookie's large surprised eyes. "After all you have seen, after all you have learned, you are still able to be shocked. Knowing Sophie-Anne, I would guess both."

Sookie's mouth opened to form an 'O' and Eric took advantage at that moment to lean over and kiss her again thoroughly. With that, Sookie quickly forgot all about Sophie-Anne and her 'proclivities' and was swept away in Eric's arms. Soon there was nothing filling Sookie's head or her senses but Eric, Eric's mouth, his tongue, his soft hands, his fingers. His mouth moved from her neck down to her breasts, biting one nipple while rolling the other in his fingers. With her pregnancy, her breasts had become larger and full of blood. He could smell it underneath the soft skin, see it in the pronounced veins that showed through her tan skin.

Sookie pushed her sensitive breasts upwards into Eric's mouth, wishing he could swallow them whole. Every careful bite was never enough. Her breasts were so sensitive now and she wanted more and more of that almost painful sensation, mixed with the complete pleasure of his mouth on her body. Knowing how much Sookie wanted it, Eric toyed with her breasts a long time, watching her body begin to writhe and feeling her body give into its first orgasm of the night. Being pregnant, she was able to orgasm easily and constantly. She could even orgasm in her sleep. It was truly a miracle of nature. Eric's mouth continued moving down her body feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm in her abdomen and could already smell her arousal. He brought her legs up over his shoulders placing his face right in the precious 'V' between her legs. He began licking and sucking from her perineum to her clit over and over again while she vibrated in his mouth. She started to whimper and cry out softly. She started thrusting into his mouth wanting more and more of him inside of her. Soon, his tongue entered her wet passage, licking every drop he could pull from her pool of liquid he had brought forth. He pulled his mouth back slightly, just enough to get his fingers inside causing her to lift her bottom off the bed and force his fingers deep inside of her. At first, they had been afraid that this sort of aggressive sex behavior was dangerous, but after checking with a doctor they were reassured that unless there were complications, they could maintain sex as they chose until it was uncomfortable for Sookie. As she twisted her body around on his fingers so her ass was up and his fingers still inside her, she could not imagine sex with Eric ever being uncomfortable.

As she raised herself on her hands and knees on the slick satin sheets, Eric removed his fingers and pushed himself into her slickened passage, starting slowly but Sookie was having none of that. She rammed her hips back onto him while he pulled her hips back towards him. Eric pounded against Sookie until she stopped him.

"No Eric."

"What?" Eric stopped in surprise.

"I want it the other way. Your wet enough now, I need you inside my ass. I want dirty and rough, Eric. Now!"

Eric thought he would explode he was so close. He loved that she loved this particular position. Most women would never allow it, but she couldn't get enough. She said that her orgasms were more intense and she knew that the tightness of her passage made things even hotter for Eric, who burned hot all the time anyway. He entered her gently, and she didn't rush him. They had learned the hard way that this was something to be started carefully, but then the usual speed and strength could begin. Soon Eric was pounding away on her while she held the head board having found the satin sheets did not provide the steadiness needed in this position. He could feel the orgasm building in her and couldn't hold back much longer.

"Baby, I have to come. Please…" Eric whispered in her ear.

"Good, good. I need that. Take me on the breast. Can you reach that far?"

Eric laughed. "I am so much larger than you, I can take you anywhere." He sped up his pace and reached around her body to her large breast dancing with their pace. His hands released her hips and grabbed both breasts, one hand twisting one breast and the other positioning it for his teeth. Right as they climaxed he bit into her blood gorged breast, bringing a scream from Sookie that she was sure could be heard all through the estate.

After Eric fed, he rolled her back around and licked at the wound he had delivered. It closed almost immediately. They both were breathing hard and she sighed as she rolled against him. "Do you think we could do that in the shower now?" she laughed.

"You have become quite insatiable you know, my beautiful Sookie."

"I have always been insatiable Eric. You are just looking for things to be different now that I'm pregnant."

He laughed as he rolled them both off the bed. "A shower it is, my lover."

* * *

Sophie-Anne, Achilles, and Hector were making their own fun in her quarters. In their long lives, it wasn't as if the two men hadn't shared a woman, or that Sophie-Anne hadn't had exquisite blood before or been shared by two men. They were no innocents and all three knew it. Sophie-Anne had been taken by surprise by their out-and-out display at seduction without fear, and they were intrigued by her vampirism. The two men had of course heard of sex with a vampire could be both dangerous and highly erotic. What could be better than the Queen of Louisiana?

Sophie-Anne was the consummate hostess, and while she knew that unfortunately they didn't have all night, she wanted to make as much of their time tonight as possible and then every night after that. She served them both the finest in port that she kept in her quarters. Both men were still naked, comfortable as if they walked around naked all the time. As if they could read her mind, they both moved towards her in unison.

Achilles deep voice resonated in the silent room. "Your Majesty, I think you are entirely over-dressed for the occasion. Don't you agree Hector?"

Hector gave a smooth, "Hmmm…" as he moved towards her.

Sophie-Anne remained completely still, letting these two gods of men seduce her. She was usually the seducer, but not this time. These men had perfected the art, and she was willing to turn herself over to their gifts. She had on a green satin gown that matched her eyes and set off her pale skin and red hair. The gown flowed down her lithe body and was tied at each shoulder. The two men slipped to either side of her body, their hands nimbly untying the ribbons that held her gown up, watching eagerly as the gown pooled at her feet. She stood there as a naked Venus to their eyes and they could not wait to possess her.

Achilles reluctantly walked away from his goddess and turned on some soft music and then returned to face her. Hector had already taken his place behind her naked body, his body pressed against hers, his hardened manhood pushing aggressively against her rounded perfect bottom. She leaned back against Hector, releasing herself to him as Achilles came back to her. Achilles pushed his body against her front, effectively squeezing her between the two causing a gasp as she felt the muscles, the sinew, the skin, and their cocks pressing against her body. She was instantly wet and her fangs had yet to retract.

"We want to take you at the same time, Your Majesty," Achilles said with a smirk. "And then perhaps separately, and then perhaps again and again, before you are exhausted and have had your fill."

She breathlessly moved her fangs to his neck, scraping along the artery that pounded there. "I think I can never have my fill of the two of you, but we must try. Might I be graced with the vision of the two of you together?"

The two men looked at each other and smiled. "You liked to watch, your Grace? We do as well. Perhaps we shall have to spend one evening just watching one after the other, together, alone, whatever our fancy. But not tonight. Tonight we plan to take you, take you completely. You will give yourself to us and in exchange you will drink from us until you are drunk with our immortal blood."

Sophie-Anne almost swooned at the thought. In answer she pulled Hector's head towards her neck, pushing her tight bottom towards his turgid cock, while she leaned into Achilles' neck and began to scrape, drawing just enough blood to bring her high simmer to a low boil. The taste was as an aged port, perfectly drawn, slightly woody with the taste of long simmered grapes and apricots. And there was a slight taste of salt from his sweat from earlier. She thought she had never tasted a blood so wonderful, so filled with eroticism.

Hector swept her into his arms and carried her to her huge bed. Six could easily sleep there but this time, only three would be required. They both lay on either side of her. Clearly they both had their preferred positions as they assumed the same places as when they were standing. That suited her just fine and she allowed them full access. But she was not a mere compliant participant, but a very active one. Taking each man as they came, moving her body to allow for more of her pleasure. As Achilles took on her breasts biting and twisting them painfully, Hector spread her legs and licked and bit her tender skin. It was painful in the way she liked it. Their pain would come later she thought. Her bite would not be gentle and she knew they would take it and enjoy it as well.

Without warning she found herself flipped onto her stomach and her ass raised in the air, exposed for whatever their next game would be. She found Achilles underneath her, his huge cock pressed against her lips, which she opened willingly. She had a lot of practice of taking large men, but he might be the largest of them all. He pushed himself as far down her throat as possible and moaned as she scraped her way back up his hardness, drawing blood and pain. Before she knew it, Hector had position himself under her as well, sucking and drinking from her ever flowing fountain of juices they were pulling from her. Slightly surprised, she saw Achilles with Hector's cock in his hand rubbing it up and down and she moved her mouth along his cock and Hector's face was buried in her cunt. She found that very exciting and her wetness poured forth. As she could feel both men get closer and closer to reaching their climax she moved the position again so that she was flipped again with her back and her ass facing Achilles face while she impaled herself on his huge length and leaned over a surprised Hector and took him in her mouth, fully and deeply. Both men moaned as she took control of the situation, knowing that they would be climaxing soon and she would take them both with her consistently extended fangs. As she sped up her motion on Achilles staff, she did the same with her mouth on Hector. Both men began to thrash as she pulled them deeper into her. The first bite went to Hector as he was already deep in her mouth. She bit him hard, hard enough to cause pain and his climax but not hard enough to really hurt. Hector screamed out in pleasure, calling her name as he came completely in her mouth spilling from her lips there was so much cum. Then she leaned over as she drove herself down hard on Achilles taking him in the thigh artery, bleeding him mercilessly as he spilled into her their mutual juices flowing out of their joining. Instead of sealing each wound with her saliva, she kept going back to each one, causing each man to climax over and over until they were dry. All three of them rolled exhausted to the side in all their various positions, all three energized and feeling like they could go another round instead of exhausted as they should have been. At least the men. Sophie-Anne had taken a lot of blood and the two men seemed to feel none of the effects of a human. Yes, she would indeed want to keep them around as long as she could.

The two men lay beside her, absent-mindedly stroking her body. Hector whispered into the softly music filled room. "You know, we didn't live up to our bargain, your Majesty. I don't believe we made you come, while we did quite often."

Sophie-Anne laughed softly, satiated and quiet, "Oh, in this case, I feel quite fulfilled. I don't think my body could take any more of your pools of cum."

Achilles then spoke up, his hand wandering down her body. "And so your Majesty, how do you like to cum? What is it that turns you on the most? Perhaps we have time for that before we meet the others?"

Sophie-Anne looked from one man to the other. "Well, perhaps we have just enough time."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Next chapter- moving back to the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Don't get excited, this is simply an update, not a chapter. smile

Due to the current witch hunt on this site, I will be moving ALL my stories to AO3 as well as my personal blog cavalierqueen dot wordpress dot com . The blog is somewhat out of date, but I will spend the next week, June 4, 2012, to bring it up to date and begin posting on a regular basis. It will be my regular way of communicating with the public, not just about stories but also about topics of interest, including writing. You can sign-up through RSS feed and through email. I have some invites to AO3, and can get more once I use those. You can email me if you would like one.

I've been through one purge on already and there have been many before this. This sites unwillingness to deal with those that take it upon themselves to police an open forum and bully authors leaves me no choice but to follow my conscience and leave. Both ff net's and these ugly, nasty bullies fall back on the site rules and regulations, but as with copyright laws, if an owner fails to consistently enforce said rules and regulations they are meaningless and the norm become the actual rule. In the hundreds of thousands of stories in ff net, it has become the norm for M rated stories to be NC-17. Therefore, there is no meaning behind the current purge just as with the others.

As for updating some of my 'abandoned' stories, I plan to use those stories as warm-ups and practice as I write my novel. Yes, novel. Fan fiction is an amazing way to get those creative juices flowing. I don't plan to start any new stories, but several of my stories will continue including a Criminal Minds and Flashpoint stories. Depending on this next season of True Blood, I may be inspired to continue a few of those as well. Thank you for your on-going support.


End file.
